Joining the team
by OrionFowl
Summary: A fifty floor dungeon under Hope's Peak? That much Peko Pekoyama could handle. Getting closer than she planned to Tenko Chabashira? That was unexpected, much less being introduced to a group of other girls that all have one thing in common. Crack one-shot. Written for Femslash February.


**A/N: So I've been publishing one-shots for every Femslash February for a few years now. This year, I considered writing a Tenko pairing, but couldn't decide on which. In the end, I decided on all of them. Well, there is more to it, but I'll explain it in the end notes. For now, it's time for femslash!**

* * *

**Joining the team: A Talent Plan crack one-shot**

When Peko Pekoyama first enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy, she felt she was prepared for anything. Spending her entire life being a bodyguard for her Young Master, Peko dispatched any obstacle, surpassed any troublesome situation.

So when a fifty floor dungeon appeared under the academy, Peko didn't bat an eyelash. When students started going into the dungeon to discover it's mysteries, Peko prepared herself and her blade for combat. Even the reveal that the dungeon had a hundred floors didn't phase Peko.

So then, what did it say that the most surprising thing to happen to Peko during her time at Hope's Peak was meeting Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master? Peko first met her in one of the academy's dojos, and decided to train with her.

Tenko certainly made a good sparring partner- at least that's how it started out. But at some point between meeting, and the summer festival, and generally being around the very expressive Tenko, they ended up growing close.

Then Peko found herself growing even closer to Tenko, closer than Peko was to any of her other friends. The feelings were unexpected, even alarming. But as if she was able to see right into Peko's heart, Tenko offered to help talk her through things.

Which was how Peko found herself being lead by Tenko towards a classroom. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, I want you to meet some very special girls! After all, these things are always easier with company," Tenko said. "And you're going to be spending a lot of time with them anyways."

"Wait, was is that supposed to mean?" Peko asked. Instead of giving a verbal answer, Tenko opened the classroom door, gesturing for Peko to go inside.

If this day had been strange before, now it was downright surreal: Inside the classroom were indeed several girls, fellow students of Hope's Peak. Peko could recognize two of her classmates, Mikan Tsumiki and Mahiru Koizumi.

The other two girls, Peko didn't recognize: A short girl with red hair dressed in what looked like a witch's outfit, and a taller girl with red eyes like Peko, with her dark hair in pigtails. Seeing such a diverse group, Peko couldn't help but wonder what they were all doing here.

"Hello, my sweethearts! Peko here is going to be joining us from now on!" Tenko called out. "Mahiru, Mikan, since you are Peko's classmates, help her settle in. Maki, Himiko, make sure to introduce yourselves! I'm going to go get equipment for Peko, so I'll be back!"

"Tenko, wait-!" But even as Peko tried to call the other girl back, Tenko had already left, leaving Peko in the room with the other girls. Looking at them, Peko was at a loss for words.

The dark-haired girl spoke first. "Huh. When Tenko said a new girl was joining, you were the last person I expected. May as well get this out of the way. My name is Maki Harukawa."

Maki's cool-headed attitude was admittedly putting Peko at ease. "Peko Pekoyama. Nice to meet you, and…" Peko turned towards the smaller girl.

"Do I have to introduce myself every time? It's such a pain," The smaller girl said. Maki elbowed her, after which the girl said, "My name is Himiko Yumeno. I am the Ultimate Mage! I would impress you with my magic, but my MP is low…"

Peko raised an eyebrow at this. A part of her wanted to ask just what that meant, but there were more pressing concerns. "Why are all of you here?"

It was Maki that answered again- she seemed to be the one in charge of this group. "On paper, we're all girls that Tenko has recruited to explore the dungeon with her. And it's true, we do all fight alongside her. In reality, we're all girls that have fallen for Tenko, and it looks like you're the latest one."

"'Fallen for Tenko'?" Peko repeated incredulously. But even as she said that, she could feel her cheeks burning, and Peko knew she was blushing. A tool was not supposed to have emotions. A tool could not, should not fall for anyone…

"What fierce determination I feel from you, Peko! It's very admirable!" Tenko's words from one of their many sparring sessions echoed in Peko's head, and she felt her face grow hotter. "If that really is what happened… the is it really the same for all of you?"

Mikan, surprisingly, was the one that spoke up next. "I definitely love Tenko very much. She's always so kind to me… and she always tells me I'm an amazing nurse. People don't pick on me anymore when Tenko is around me."

Mikan looked happier than Peko had ever seen her. Compared to the shy, withdrawn, and frequently apologetic nurse that Peko first met, it was a dramatic change.

"Well there are the times that Tenko picks fights with boys that had the misfortune to wander near here," Mahiru said, rolling her eyes. Then her expression softened. "Still, I can't deny that Tenko is looking out for others in her own special way. And some of my favorite pictures have been of Tenko's smiles."

"Hmph. Tenko is definitely sincere, for better or worse…" Maki said, puffing out her cheeks. "She likes to be strong for others, but she also bursts into tears or gets angry at the drop of a hat."

Himiko was the only one that hadn't spoken about how she ended up in this group. Given how her eyes were drooping, this might be because the smaller girl was tired.

"So Tenko recruited everyone in this room to go explore the dungeon under the school? I assume she wants me to fight, but what about the rest of you?" Peko asked. Already, she found herself adapting to this strange situation. Going into the dungeon meant fighting the enemies, and that much Peko could manage.

"I'm one of the healers of the group. So if you get hurt while fighting down there, Peko, I'll patch you right up!" Mikan said excitedly. She ran over to Peko, presumably to demonstrate- and Peko knew what was coming next.

Mikan tripped on her feet, and somehow got herself stuck in a gap between the head of a chair and it's seat. The nurse's skirt flipped up, showing her rear to all the other girls in the room.

"That's quite the weird magic you just cast, Mikan," Himiko said, her face showing no other real reaction. "Is it supposed to boost morale?"

In contrast, Maki flinched and turned away, her cheeks bright red. "Mahiru, Peko, you're both classmates with Mikan. How often does this happen?"

"Way too often," Peko deadpanned, remembering the many previous occasions of Mikan's "creative tripping". "You get used to it eventually."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for making this welcoming party for Peko awkward! I'll massages all your feet and carry all your things so you'll forgive me!" Mikan cried out.

"You don't have to do that, Mikan," Mahiru said. "Help me get her out of the chair, Peko."

Once Mikan had been pulled out of the chair, Peko turned to Maki. Maki had been doing most of the talking, but also spoke very little of herself. Still, Peko could sense something familiar in the other girl. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Maki, but are you a fighter too?"

"I guess I can't hide my strength from you, Peko. If we met under different circumstances, it might of been for us to fight to the death," Maki said, with her tone akin to someone speaking of the weather. "Instead, we're here because we met the same childish, overly emotional girl."

"Just looking at you, I can tell that fighting you to the death would take everything I have. In that case, perhaps it was for the best that it was Tenko that brought us together," Peko said with similar nonchalance. "I haven't spoken with you very long, but your company is enjoyable. So I look forward to fighting alongside you."

"Could you two turn down the killing intent? It's hard for me to sleep," Himiko said, glaring at Maki and Peko.

"That reminds me. You haven't said what you're role in this group is," Peko said. With how lethargic Himiko had shown herself to be, Peko wondered what the self-proclaimed mage could do.

"My magic is to be used for true emergencies. I can put up barriers, buff up my teammates, even heal like Mikan," Himiko said, passion burning in her eyes for the first time. "But most of all, I can even bring back people that have been knocked unconscious! But it drains a ton of my mana, so Tenko told me to use my magic carefully."

"I thought Himiko wasn't being serious either, but I've seen her magic with my own eyes," Mahiru said, seeing Peko's doubtful expression. "Mikan's the better healer, but Himiko's barriers and buffs have gotten us through some tough battles."

"I see. I suppose I will keep that in mind." Honestly, that wasn't even the most unbelievable thing that Peko had heard since entering this room. Given Himiko's (self-proclaimed) title of Ultimate Mage, it even made a bit of sense.

"As for me, I'm the sole offensive magic user of the group," Mahiru said. She lifted up her trusty camera. "I don't know why, but in that strange dungeon I can use my camera to cast elemental spells against the enemies."

Now that confused Peko. Of all things that she expected Mahiru to do, offensive magic was not what she would have guessed. Even so, Peko knew that Mahiru was an earnest and hardworking person, so Peko could at least trust Mahiru to do her job well.

"So if all of us have our different roles in this group, where does Tenko fit into all of this?" Peko couldn't see a role that wasn't filled by another member of this team.

"If your concern is that Tenko sits around and does nothing, you couldn't be more wrong," Maki said bluntly. "If anything, sometimes Tenko does too much. She always rushes ahead to fight the enemies first and gets into trouble."

"Whenever I'm tired, Tenko gives me a piggyback ride," Himiko said, smiling. "It feels so nice resting on her back."

"Also, Tenko personally prepares armor for us to protect us in battles," Mahiru added. The photographer frowned. "Tenko should have been back by now, but I guess she wanted to make your armor special, Peko."

Just like that, Peko was blushing again. Now she was remembering what Tenko had told her at the beginning of all of this- that Peko was going to spend the foreseeable around these girls.

Tenko must have wanted to make sure that Peko was able to get along with everyone else. And given how the girls in this room teased and played around with each other, Tenko must have wanted Peko to have a similar bond with them.

As Peko was meditating on this, Mahiru started giggling. "What's so funny, Mahiru?"

"I was just thinking. Maki acts aloof most of the time, but she's been in love with Tenko longer than any of us," Mahiru said, looking teasingly at Maki. "The way she jumped to defend Tenko's honor so quickly just now."

"Shut up, Mahiru," Maki said, tugging on her pigtails and blushing. "If we're doing this by who's been with Tenko longest, Himiko was the very first."

"Nyeh. That means that I'm in charge around here!" Himiko exclaimed. "So someone bring me a juice box."

"Right away!" Mikan actually started going towards the classroom's exit.

"You don't actually have to get it, Mikan. Knowing Tenko, she probably got a juice box for Himiko on her way back here," Maki said, not even looking in the nurse's direction.

"Ah, okay! Did you want me to bring you something, Maki?" Mikan asked.

"And that answers the question of who's really in charge around here," Mahiru said sarcastically.

Peko could feel laughter bubbling up inside her, and try as she might, she couldn't hold it in- the swordswoman laughed, genuine, joyful laughter from this ridiculous group of girls and their ridiculous arrangement.

Given that Peko now wanted to join in, perhaps that made her the most ridiculous person of all.

The door to the classroom opened. "Peko, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I lost track of time making a charm for you! Oh, Himiko- I also brought a juice box for you."

Tenko had entered the room again, holding a bundle of armor in her arms and a charm with Peko's name embroidered on it hanging off of one of her fingers, with the aforementioned juice box in one of her hands.

"Welcome back, Tenko. Now that I've talked with everyone in this room…" Peko briefly looked back at the other girls- at her new companions. They all smiled at Peko, except Maki, who gave a small nod.

"I think I'm emotionally ready to tell you something I've been wanting to say."

* * *

**A/n: So background to this one-shot: I in fact am training Tenko and all the girls in this one-shot for Monokuma's Dungeon. And I do ship Tenko with all of these girls. This piece was inspired by a similar DR crack one-shot I read that involves the Talent Plan/Monokuma's Dungeon world. If you want more written about an individual ship, I am open to suggestion. Until then, this has been Orion Fowl**** and thank you for visiting my Corner of Romance! **


End file.
